Love Lost
by MoonlitwolfPup
Summary: Emma doesn't come home one night. Regina will do everything to get her back, but will she still be the same woman she fell in love with? Can she handle the truth? And what is with that ominous message? Swan Queen.


**Hey guys. I'm back with another story. So I hope you enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to leave any opinions or suggestions :)**

* * *

Small red-tinted droplets splashed onto the tiles. Slowly forming itself into one large puddle, surrounding Regina's unconscious form.

Her head carefully turned when she gained consciousness, desperately trying to distinguish objects from the intense darkness as uncoherent grunts slipped past her dry lips and her palms pressed down in an attempt to get up.

 _What happened?_

That's when the smell of blood finally got through to her. The realisation sending her bolting upwards as her entire body filled with adrenaline and flames burst from her trembling palms, the dull flickering just enough for the woman to make out what lay before her.

 _Messy tresses of bloodied blonde hair hanging loose against a pale face. Lifeless pools of emerald staring deep into the queens shocked gaze and a gun loose in hand._

"Emma? _EMMA!"_

She dove down only for her knees to crash against the tiled flooring and her hands to grasp for empty air. Disorientated and frightened she crawled towards the wall, her hands anxiously skimming the smooth plaster, in search for the switch.

Her wobbly legs barely managed to keep her afoot. Finally her fingers touched the cold of the plastic and together with a well-aimed strike of her fist, the room flooded with white light.

When her brown eyes had accustomed to the harsh lighting and full vision had returned, her eyes fell on the large pool of crimson in front of her, together with the bloody foot prints she had left behind moments ago.

However there was no body.

As Regina was processing this fact, she suddenly heard a noise behind her.

"Mom is everything alright?"

 _Shit... she hadn't the slightest idea of what the hell was going on, the only thing she did know however was that he could not see this._

Almost immediately she willed the dark red splotches to vanish from her satin blouse along with any traces of what had happened tonight. Regina quickly ran towards her son, stopping him midway down the stairs.

"Everything is fine, Honey. Please, go back to sleep." She tried desperately to keep her voice from shaking, but no matter how hard she tried, she knew he wasn't buying it.

Henry stared at his mom in disbelief. "I know you're lying to me, mom. What is going on?" Regina was still to shaken up to think of anything concrete, and just told him to trust her.

Henry wanted to trust her, he had no reason not to, but still something was not feeling right. He ran past her, and the brunette let him go. Quietly she thanked the heavens that she had decided to also remove the large puddle that had been covering the floor, as her boy ran into the room. He looked around but after realising that he had been mistaken, he gave his mother a hug and apologised for not believing her.

"It's OK Henry. Please go back to sleep, it's late."

The boy removed himself from the embrace and looked up at her. "Why are you still awake? Why aren't you with mom?

"I was still finishing up a few things, and was just about to go to bed and join Emma," she lied through her teeth and swallowed down some tears, stinging her eyes.

"OK! Well... goodnight mom. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight honey." She watched him walk up the stairs, and wanted to kick herself for lying straight to his face. She kept telling herself that it was to protect him, and that _she_ didn't even know what was going on.

When the woman was sure he couldn't hear her anymore, she grabbed her phone and madly punched in the numbers.

" _Hi, you've reached Emma Swan. Please leave a message at the tone."  
_

"Damn it Emma, please, call me immediately when you get this," Regina shouted hastily through the tiny speakers as every muscle tensed up and tears ran down her pale face.

 _You'd better still be working overtime at the station,_ she thought as smoke surrounded her and she found herself staring at Emma's empty desk. Instantaneously she began to run through the station shouting her girlfriend's name, which time and time again was left with no response.

"Em-m-ma... Emma... p-p-lease, come on... what the h-hell." her words came out jagged and broken as more and more tears flooded down her cheeks. She had searched everywhere but there was no sign of the saviour.

After a while the brunette grabbed a pen from the sheriff's desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the printer drawer and started to write.

She folded the paper in half and placed it face-down on the woman's desk, when her eye caught the framed photo they had taken on the beach. The two of them smiling and staring lovingly in each other's eyes; their second date.

With a heavy heart and puffy eyes she threw the note one last glance, and returned home. With her clothes still on she let herself fall on the bed with a small bounce, and clutched the blonde's pillow close to her chest, inhaling her familiar scent.

Regina cried softly in the dark, the tears staining the soft material as she couldn't get the images out of her head. Her eyes so dull, and the small silver weapon lying loosely in her open palm. _Maybe she had imagined it all._

But then, where did all the blood come from, and why hadn't Emma returned? Just as she was about to throw up dew to all the thoughts continuously ramming through her head, she heard the small knock of something hitting her window.

A couple of seconds went by and she heard it again. Finally she decided to take a look and stood up, but instantly sat down again as she eyed the glass of her window in alarm.

Two words were displayed on it in big letters, words that send a shiver down Regina's spine when she recognised the particular calligraphy and realised what ink was used.

Two words that she would never forget.

 _I'm Sorry_

* * *

 **Times are a bit rough right now, so I can't promise speedy updates. Sorry for that. :(**  
 **But I hope you all have a lovely day ^^**


End file.
